El reflejo de un deseo
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: No importa cómo lo encontraron, ni en dónde. El espejo de Oesed mostrará la verdadera naturaleza de sus corazones, aún si a ellos no les gusta. 7 personajes diferentes, siete viñetas, para la comunidad de histeria fandom.
1. Hermione Granger

**Título: **El reflejo de un deseo  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Hermione Granger  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Publicados anteriormente en mi LJ. Para la comunidad histeria fandom.  
>No todos los hechos presentados son canónicos, aunque quise apegarme lo más posible al mismo.<br>**Rating:** T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Drama/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Tiempo  
><strong>Tema: <strong>02. Minutos

* * *

><p>A simple vista no le parece nada del otro mundo. Un espejo común y corriente, tan alto que tiene que levantar la vista para leer en carácteres dorados una advertencia, una prosa, un encantamiento. Lo ha encontrado por mera casualidad en uno de sus paseos por el Ministerio de Magia, pues lleva tan sólo dos semanas en el cargo y no está familiarizada con los largos y laberínticos pasillos, pese a que alguna vez hizo un mapa del lugar para entrar a hurtadillas.<p>

_Así que Dumbledore lo dejó aquí._ O pudo alguien haberlo movido durante el tiempo de locura precedido por Fudge y luego Scrimgeour, ¿quién sabe? Tampoco importa. El hecho es que está de cara al espejo de Oesed, ése del que tanto le había hablado Harry y, muy a su pesar, se siente bastante decepcionada.

Había leído maravillas de ese espejo, cuentos interminables sobre sus poderes, características e historia. Lo conocía tan bien, gracias a sus libros, que casi parecía haberlo construído con sus propias manos y aún así...

Hermione dejó que un suspiro escapara de sus labios, muy similar al que las madres hacen al encontrar una travesura de sus hijos: entre resignado y decepcionado. Espejo de Oesed, que muestra los más profundos deseos... ¡Vaya tontería! Fue cuestión de minutos antes de que se diera cuenta de que no tenía nada hipnotizante para ella, nada que le pidiera olvidar su actual trabajo para quedarse a observarlo, como un oasis entre el mar de empleados del Ministerio.

La mujer se detuvo por última vez frente al espejo, después de rodearlo, antes de salir de la habitación y continuar con su vida: Estaba ahí, sus propios ojos castaños le devolvían la mirada, pero no había nada más. Se veía tal cual era después de la guerra, un poco más alta y esbelta, con los ojos anegados de madurez y las facciones un poco crispadas, pues no se le había quitado el hábito de entregar todo a tiempo, así fueran informes para Kingsley.

En resumen: era feliz.  
>En resumen: ese espejo no podía ofrecerle ni mostrarle lo que ya tenía.<p>

Y con esa determinación, salió pitando al encuentro del ministro, pidiendo que no se le hubiera hecho demasiado tarde.


	2. Teddy Lupin

**Título: **El reflejo de un deseo  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Teddy Lupin  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Publicados anteriormente en mi LJ. Para la comunidad histeria fandom.  
>No todos los hechos presentados son canónicos, aunque quise apegarme lo más posible al mismo.<br>**Rating:** T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Drama/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Tiempo  
><strong>Tema: <strong>03. Segundos

* * *

><p>La puerta se balanceaba perezosamente al aire estival, reverberando por las paredes el sonido que hacían las bisagras al no estar enceradas. Suponía que sería más difícil encontrarlo, dado que un mago tan famoso como Dumbledore —al que su padrino tenía en alta estima—, lo había ocultado. Sin embargo, tras dar varias vueltas por Hogwarts, con ayuda del mapa del merodeador que había tomado prestado a Albus, por fin había encontrado un pasaje secreto detrás de una armadura y justo protegiendo al espejo de Oesed, ése de leyenda.<p>

Su padrino, Harry, le había contado mucho sobre el espejo —y sobre otras cosas, sobretodo cuando su amigo Ron se les unía y comenzaban a beber whisky de fuego sin moderación—, pero de entre todas las peripecias casi fantásticas vividas por el par de amigos y Hermione, la que más le intrigó se encontraba frente a él en esos instantes, buscada con ferviente deseo y desesperación.

No planeaba quedarse a observarlo para siempre, Harry le había dicho que no era bueno, que nada podía suplir la vida que perdería si se consumía persiguiendo un deseo quimérico en un espejo; no obstante, Teddy sí planeaba echarle un buen vistazo, algo más corpóreo —o casi—, que las fotografías de sus padres, que los relatos contados a lágrima viva por Molly y las hazañas por las cuales eran recordados Remus y Nymphadora —Tonks— Lupin.

El joven no se molestó en cerrar la puerta tras de sí, contra todo pronóstico había ido a posarse frente al espejo, emulando a Harry muchísimas décadas atrás, buscando lo mismo que él: a su familia. Por eso, cuando el reflejo le devolvió la mirada, dos miradas cariñosas desde el otro lado, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Eran ellos. Podía decirlo por el aspecto de su padre, con ese toque lobuno acrecentado por una barba perfectamente limpia, la ropa raída y la sonrisa amable. Podía decirlo por su madre, cuyo extraño color de cabello compartía cuando se le placía: un rosa chillón que a muchos impactaba; mucho más joven que él, pero con rasgos desafiantes que él había heredado, así como cierta torpeza y amabilidad innata.

Posó su mano sobre el frío cristal. Harry no tenía padres y perdió a todos quienes simbolizaron a una figura paterna para él. Teddy, en cambio, sabía que tenía a una gran familia, a la cual le faltaban dos integrantes pero que era cariñosa aún con dos sillas vacías en Navidad.

_¿Qué más podía pedir?_

Su madre le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, como si le pidiera retirarse educadamente. Había ido a verlos y allí estaban. Remus John Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks. Allí estaban, en un reflejo que se diluiría en cuanto saliera de la habitación. No quería irse. Pero fue entonces cuando recordó el consejo de su padrino, cuando recordó lo poderoso que era el amor, que podía atarlos para siempre a su lado, aún si no era físicamente.

—Adiós —murmuró a alguien que no podía escucharlo, luego se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación, no sin tropezar antes con sus propios pies.

El reflejo, segundos antes de desvanecerse, le devolvió la sonrisa de su madre.


	3. Albus Dumbledore

**Título: **El reflejo de un deseo  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Albus Dumbledore  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Publicados anteriormente en mi LJ. Para la comunidad histeria fandom.  
>No todos los hechos presentados son canónicos, aunque quise apegarme lo más posible al mismo.<br>**Rating:** T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Drama/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Tiempo  
><strong>Tema: <strong>05. Efímero

* * *

><p>La sonrisa que lucía en el rostro se desdibujó una vez se encontró frente a la puerta que buscaba. Había encontrado muy divertido el rostro del señor Filch cuando lo oyó merodeando por los pasillos, cubierto por el manto de la noche y un buen encantamiendo desilusionador: sus ojos se habían dilatado de puro terror al pensar en un fantasma invisible y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no parecía más de lo que era: un hombre común y corriente, asustado de la magia que no poseía. Sin embargo, toda esa alegría se disipó al girar el pomo de la puerta, como si su frialdad la hubiese absorbido. Del otro lado, un gran espejo ornamentado era el mayor atractivo del lugar, uno que había conseguido perturbar no sólo a Harry y a Severus Snape, sino también a él, aún si le costaba reconocerlo.<p>

Dumbledore avanzó cautelosamente, hasta posarse frente al espejo que había mostrado tanto deseos puros como corrompidos a miles de desdichados, entre los cuales él se contaba. Esa sería su última noche en Hogwarts, esa sería quizás su última ocasión de torturar a alguien mostrándole un imposible, pues planeaba usarlo para terminar con Voldemort, planeaba usarlo, no para su beneficio sino para el de los demás.

Recargó su cabeza sobre la fría superficie de cristal, que casi parecía de plata a los rayos de la luna que se colaban por la ventana. Sabía muy bien lo que se dibujaba en el espejo cuando osaba encararlo, un relámpago del pasado que quería cambiar, un amor olvidado y deseos egoístas. Su familia le sonreía desde el espejo cuando sus ojos azules se decidían a mirar en la profundidad de su alma, Ariana estaba sana y contenta, sus padres juntos y Aberforth era un muchacho correcto. Una vida que pudo haber sido, de no haberse dejado llevar por el mal camino, ése que se simbolizaba en el fondo del espejo, ya no como un delincuente escapado de su país, dejando Durmstrang tras prácticas poco ortodoxas, sino como un muchacho normal, Gellert Grindelwald, un amor efímero pero costoso.

Quizás si hubiese encontrado el espejo antes... Mucho antes de la tragedia, habría visto su verdadero ser antes de cometer una locura. Toda esa locura del verano de sus dieciocho años. Quizás, como Dorian Gray, habría visto su alma pintada en el espejo, deforme por la sed de fama, de poder y desenfreno, pero no había sido así y la catástrofe se había alzado sobre él, como un cuervo al ver carne fresca.

Sin embargo, todavía podía cambiarlo. No su pasado, escrito con sangre y lágrimas, pero sí el futuro, de modo que nadie más sufriera lo que él había cargado durante años. Sólo debía planearlo y confiar en Harry. Planearlo y confiar en el mundo mágico y en la belleza de sus corazones. Era su último objetivo en la vida.

—Es hora de que te lleve a tu última morada —susurró en la oscuridad, aún sin abrir los ojos—. Wingardium leviosa —pronunció con solemnidad y el espejo se tambaleó, no debido a su dirección, ni porque ésta fuera torpe, sino por la sorpresa del mago al ver el reflejo.

Ya no estaba ahí Ariana, ni mucho menos su madre. Tampoco había vuelto el deseo desenfrenado de poder de sus años de juventud. Sólo estaba Harry Potter, un mundo mágico pacífico y Voldemort derrotado.

¿Era acaso que su corazón se había purificado? El reflejo parecía responderle. Dos gruesas lágrimas resbalaron por su barba plateada, hasta perderse en su túnica de color añil.

¿Significaba eso un poco de redención para su torturada alma?


	4. George Weasley

**Título: **El reflejo de un deseo  
><strong>Claim: <strong>George Weasley  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Publicados anteriormente en mi LJ. Para la comunidad histeria fandom.  
>No todos los hechos presentados son canónicos, aunque quise apegarme lo más posible al mismo.<br>**Rating:** T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Drama/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Tiempo  
><strong>Tema: <strong>07. Calendario

* * *

><p>Se rascó la barba con un gesto puramente curioso en las facciones. Una sonrisa divertida asomaba por las comisuras de sus labios y sus ojos, castaños como los de su madre —y los del reflejo—, brillaban con una chispa que creyó apagada desde hacía años, cuando las travesuras eran su máxima prioridad, incluso por sobre la guerra que le había arrebatado a un hermano.<p>

—¿Qué hay, Fred? ¿Cómo te van los días? —George le dedicó una sonrisa a su hermano, que le devolvia el gesto desde el espejo, con ese ademán travieso que había sido el preludio de muchas aventuras. Por supuesto, la figura del otro lado del cristal no contestó, atrapada en sus veinte años para siempre, muda y perfecta, justo como lo recordaba—. Mamá se volvió loca cuando te fuiste, todos en realidad, Harry estuvo insoportable durante un tiempo, echándose la culpa, ya sabes... Tuve que darle un caramelo longuilinguo para pararle la boca.

El gemelo sobreviviente soltó una suave carcajada al aire de verano, sin preocuparse demasiado por la mágica coincidencia de encontrar el espejo de Oesed, ni mucho menos por saber que lo que más anhelaba en el mundo era a su hermano. Había sido duro despedirse de él y vivir sin una persona idéntica con la cual compartir todo. Calendarios enteros se consumieron mientras él se sentía incompleto, durante años se reprochó en silencio, hasta que ya no pudo más y el hombre al cual le encantaban las aventuras, bromas y travesuras, pugnó por salir de nuevo, borrando cualquier rastro de depresión. Su madre lo había llamado 'madurar' pero para él esa palabra carecía de significado.

—En fin, no ha pasado mucho, ¿cómo están las cosas allá? ¿Has ligado a alguna antepasada de Fleur? —a pesar de que el reflejo seguía inmutable, para George ver el rostro de su hermano y hablarle, le hacía sentir bastante más tranquilo. Tenía muchas dudas sobre lo que estaba haciendo, sobre su vida y cómo debía seguirla, pero saber que estaba ahí y no lo escuchaba (nunca lo hacía, de cualquier manera), le parecía suficiente—. Yo también he ligado a alguien, ¿sabes? Angelina Johnson, mamá sigue insistiendo en que es hora de que nos casemos, pero ya sabes... No sé...

Nunca supo precisar si fue algo inconsciente o si su mente podía controlar los movimientos del reflejo, pero Fred levantó un pulgar del otro lado, como si le diera su aprobación. Como si le dijera: '¡Ve a por ella, o te quedarás con alguna fea!' Cosa que le valió una gran sonrisa cómplice, que no pudo ocultar del todo cómo George luchaba contra sus lágrimas.

—¡Joder, sí! ¡Me voy a casar! ¿Me oyes? Lástima que no puedo invitarte, no tengo asientos para gente tan muerta, ya sabes, el olor ahuyentaría a todo el mundo —como no tenía nada más que decirle, se dio la vuelta para salir del lugar, decidido a hacer algo por fin de su vida.

Qué ironía. Fred era siempre el que planeaba las grandes aventuras, él sólo lo seguía y colaboraba, obteniendo ambos gran diversión. Esta vez no había sido diferente. Fred había dado el visto bueno al plan del matrimonio. George disfrutaría de esa aventura. Justo como en los viejos tiempos.

—¡Oye, Angelina! —gritó George, sin importarle en dónde se estaba apareciendo ni quién estaba presente—. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Cuando el pelirrojo recibió la respuesta afirmativa se preguntó si volvería a encontrar el espejo alguna vez y si podría pedirle consejo a su hermano, siempre y cuando las cosas no salieran conforme a lo planeado. Claro está, que cualquier plan de Fred nunca había fallado, ¿verdad?


	5. Severus Snape

**Título: **El reflejo de un deseo  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Severus Snape  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Publicados anteriormente en mi LJ. Para la comunidad histeria fandom.  
>No todos los hechos presentados son canónicos, aunque quise apegarme lo más posible al mismo.<br>**Rating:** T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Drama/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Tiempo  
><strong>Tema: <strong>04. Eternidad

* * *

><p><em>Puedo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte...<em> Aquellas palabras resonaron por la habitación, de paredes grisáceas, débilmente iluminadas por la luz de la luna. La persona que las susurraba tenía una mueca de desagrado en el rostro, casi burlón en las cetrinas facciones. Él había dicho eso con toda la seguridad del mundo, había entrado teatralmente al encuentro de los alumnos de primero, entre ellos, Harry Potter; sin embargo, eso no era cierto, no servía, no importaba realmente.

¿Embotellar la fama? ¿Preparar la gloria? ¡Estupideces! ¿De qué servían todas esas estupideces cuando su único deseo no podía ser creado en un caldero? Se contuvo con todas las fuerzas restantes en su cuerpo de golpear la pared, destrozándose los nudillos en un vano intento por descargar su furia. Tampoco intentó golpear al espejo que lo torturaba, ¿cómo podría? Tortura o no, era su única forma de verla. A Lily Evans, tal como la recordaba todas las noches antes de apagar las velas, acostado en su fría cama, solo y amargado.

Lily Evans de 17 años, la mujer a la cual nunca le importó su ropa raída, su apariencia extraña o incluso su poca afición a los baños. La mujer que lo soportó durante años, a sus amigos y a su afición por las Artes Oscuras. La mujer a la cual él mismo empujó a los brazos de otro.

El resentimiento amenaza de nuevo con hacerse presente en el rostro de Severus, pero consigue mantener la calma. No puede enseñarle ese rostro a Lily otra vez, no puede hacerle daño nuevamente. Porque la única cosa cierta en Severus Snape es ella y los sentimientos que siguen viviendo en su pecho, aún después de tantos años.

Es por eso que el espejo lo muestra a su lado. Ambos jóvenes —esos tiempos inolvidables en su Hogwarts adolescente—, sonrientes, tomados de la mano. ¿James Potter? Podría habérselo comido el calamar gigante. No importa ya en el marco ornamentado del espejo, tan dorado como la bufanda de Gryffindor que la joven tiene en el cuello.

No importa, porque esa imagen seguirá viviendo eternamente, si así lo quiere él. No sería ningún problema desaparecer con el espejo, esconderse sin probar bocado, sin comunicarse con nadie más —aunque Dumbledore probablemente lo encontraría—; no sería problema morir viendo esa imagen. Al Severus del reflejo, que besa y abraza a Lily, podría verlo una eternidad.

La locura comienza a apoderarse de su mente. No necesita el trabajo, no necesita esa vida, que se ha vuelto monótona. ¿No sería buena hora de morir? Levanta la varita, dispuesto a salir de ese lugar con el espejo a su lado, huir a donde nadie lo conozca ni juzgue, pero en ese preciso instante Dumbledore hace su aparición. Parece melancólico, pero la sonrisa que dibuja en sus labios es más bien compasiva.

—Eres igual que Harry, Severus —afirma, posándose a su lado con total tranquilidad—. Harry también puede verla. A Lily.

—¿Cómo sabe que estoy viendo a Lily? ¡Nadie puede saberlo! —como su orgullo ha sido herido, prefiere, como siempre, defenderse a sí mismo antes que a ella. Compararlo con Harry Potter sólo le ha traído malos recuerdos.

—Nunca cambias, Severus —parece un padre regañando a su hijo favorito, por cómo brillan sus ojos en la oscuridad de tu habitación, impresión que se reforza cuando agrega—: El último patronus que me enviaste, ¿no era una cierva?

Prefiere no contestar. Sí, era una cierva. Y él no ha cambiado nada.

Pero al menos tiene al espejo... —y como le recuerda Dumbledore—: una manera de enmendarse.


	6. Luna Lovegood

**Título: **El reflejo de un deseo  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Luna Lovegood  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Publicados anteriormente en mi LJ. Para la comunidad histeria fandom.  
>No todos los hechos presentados son canónicos, aunque quise apegarme lo más posible al mismo.<br>**Rating:** T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Drama/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Tiempo  
><strong>Tema: <strong>01. Horas

* * *

><p>Luna contuvo un bufido que arrugó sus labios casi imperceptiblemente. Había caminado hasta ese lugar durante horas —oculto en medio del frondoso bosque, cuyas sombras le protegían del calor del sol—, para encontrar un torposoplo y callarle la boca a todos quienes se atrevían a desafiar a su padre y, sin embargo, tras unos gruesos matorrales, sin duda protegidos con magia, lo único que había encontrado era un espejo ornamentado, tan viejo que hasta parecía quebrarse con cada paso que daba para acercarse a el.<p>

¿Que si estaba decepcionada? Una parte de ella sí, pero la otra, curiosa por naturaleza intuía que su descubrimiento era mil veces mejor que un torposoplo. Así pues, rodeó el largo trabajo artesanal, examinando cada uno de sus detalles con fascinación, desde las letras doradas con un misterioso significado, hasta las patas donde estaba apoyado precariamente, destelleando a la luz de la tarde.

Era bastante bonito, tenía que admitirlo, con el color de la vida reflejándose sobre su superficie, emanando un aura llena de magia pese a su evidente vejez; casi estaba segura de que valía mucho dinero, pero su verdadera belleza era algo que ella no podía describir con palabras, ni aún después de su exploración exhaustiva. Porque cuando se paraba frente a él, sentía la magia irradiando desde su interior de plata, pero no veía nada, no parecía suceder nada. Y entonces recordó un dicho que oyó alguna vez, quizás a Dumbledore, quizás a Harry, ¿quién sabe? Pero decía que el amor no podía verse pero sí sentirse. Y ella lo sentía.

Bailó un rato alrededor del espejo, tratando de contagiarse de esa energía luminosa que emanaba y antes de seguir con su búsqueda de torposoplos, se permitió detenerse una vez para admirarse a sí misma, como una ninfa perdida en el bosque.

—Adiós, espejo —murmuró con una sonrisa, que su copia exacta le devolvió—. No le diré a nadie que te he encontrado, será nuestro secreto, ¿vale?

Estaba por irse cuando un torposoplo se reflejó en la superficie encantada, justo al lado de su oreja derecha.

—¡Ahí estás...! —su grito hendió el aire, pero el extraño espécimen desapareció una vez se hubo dado la vuelta—. ¡Espera, voy a atraparte!

Y dando ligeros traspies, pero sin perder su ánimo, Luna volvió a adentrarse entre los frondosos árboles, siguiendo algo que sólo en el espejo era real.


	7. Myrtle, la Llorona

**Título: **El reflejo de un deseo  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Luna Lovegood  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Publicados anteriormente en mi LJ. Para la comunidad histeria fandom.  
>No todos los hechos presentados son canónicos, aunque quise apegarme lo más posible al mismo.<br>**Rating:** T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Drama/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Tiempo  
><strong>Tema: <strong>06. Retraso

* * *

><p>Myrtle se aburría mortalmente. El castillo estaba tan silencioso como la tumba donde la habían sepultado y tan fría, que casi le hacía recordar sus desafortunados días dentro de un hoyo repleto de tierra. ¿Dónde estaban los Gemelos Weasley? ¿Dónde estaba Filch y su inseparable señora Norris? ¡Necesitaba algo que curiosear, algo que saber! ¡Alguien a quien molestar! ¿Y dónde estaban todos? Por supuesto, recostados en sus camas, olvidándose de ella en un sueño reparador del que ella no tenía ningún consuelo.<p>

A veces se aburría en los baños, sola. A veces no le complacía despertar a los estudiantes en medio de la noche, con una risita burlona para después desaparecer sin retraso. Ésa era una de esas noches llenas de hastío. Ver los rostros durmientes de los alumnos y profesores sólo conseguían hacerla enojar, sabiéndose ella privada de tal descanso, como si fuera una burla a su condición. Así pues, se dedicó a vagar por los laberínticos pasillos y las escaleras cambiantes, hasta que sin saberlo terminó perdiéndose, cosa muy extraña en ella, que había tenido casi cincuenta años para conocer el lugar.

Estaba tan absorta preguntándose dónde se encontraba, que casi se lleva un susto tremendo al ver su reflejo del otro lado de un espejo, mucho más viejo que ella pero igual de olvidado. ¡Había pensado que era otro fantasma o algo así! Pero, tras una rápida ojeada, se dio cuenta de que no era más que ella, mirándose atentamente, pues no lo había hecho desde hacía incontables años.

Sin embargo, había una gran diferencia en la apariencia del reflejo y hasta se frotó los ojos para ver si no estaba alucinando, pues la Myrtle del reflejo, contraria a como había muerto, tenía la piel suave y sin un sólo grano, las gafas le caían con gracilidad sobre la nariz recta y el cabello, aunque atado, lucía lustroso y suave. ¿Era ella? ¡Sin duda era ella! ¿La muerte la había cambiado? No estaba segura, ni le importaba. Era su aspecto lo único que retenía por completo su atención. Su nuevo aspecto, del que nadie se atrevería a burlarse nunca más.

Ya se las vería con ella la Dama Gris por llamarla fea, incluso el barón Sanguinario probaría un poco de su furia.

¡Ya se las verían, no con Myrtle, la Llorona... sino con_ Myrtle, la guapa!_

Ese pensamiento la hizo soltar un grito de júbilo antes de salir volando de la habitación con verdadero ánimo, mismo que no tenía desde hacía cincuenta años y que le duraría hasta que Dumbledore se llevara el espejo de ahí.

**COMPLETO.**

¡Gracias por leer y por poner en favoritos :3!


End file.
